When You Can
by Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni
Summary: I knew I had to choose between the two of them, I never wanted to be like Katherine. For once I smiled; he knew right away what my choice had been.  He knew I had chosen him, just by my smile. Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Elena's POV

I knew I had to choose between the two of them, I never wanted to be like Katherine. But I had thought long and hard over my decision and I had decided on which Salvador brother I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. I hadn't seen either of them in two weeks because I told them both that I loved them and needed some time to get my life in order, for my decision. I didn't tell them I was choosing between the two of them but I knew they knew that's what I was doing. Now all I had to do is ask Damon to get rid of Stefan.

I drove up to the Salvador boarding house, the road was just as rocky as any other day but today it felt longer. I had never asked him to do anything for me really before but I knew this was the only way we could be together. I had to betray one of them to be with the other. I parked the car and slowly got out; I was already nervous every time I went to see him him, and asking him to do this was worse. I walked up to the always unlocked door and walked right in. Today was different Damon he was standing in the hall with a tumbler of scotch in his hand. It always amazed me at how sexy he looked even if he was hardly trying.

"Well, hello there Elena, what brings you by, my love?" Damon He said in his suggestive tone. For once I smiled; he knew right away what my choice had been. He knew I had chosen him just by my smile. He put his scotch on the table beside him and smirked at me and slowly walked over. He gently out put his hands on each side of my face and kissed me. The kisses grew more passionate and I had to I pull away, his smile fell.

"I need you to do something for me." I didn't want to make my request sound horrible but truly it was. "I need you to get rid of Stefan. Or else I can't be with either of you." Ii looked at the floor I didn't want to see Damon's face. I felt his fingers move from my hips to my chin, he made me look at him. I could see the sadness and lust in his eyes. I knew he would do it for me that was why I asked. Damon always loved Stefan, but I can tell he loves me more. Which might be egotistical to say but I had to be this way. I closed my eyes I didn't want to see his pain it was already killing me to make this decision.

"Elena," Damon said in a quiet voice "look at me, please." I moved to look him in the eyes, "I understand why you are asking me this but I honestly don't think I can hurt Stefan." I looked at him like he was losing his mind. Maybe I was going crazy and I was under some kind of spell, because the man standing in front of me looked like Damon, felt like Damon, and smelled like Damon but the worlds coming out of his mouth were not his. They couldn't be. They were more of the words Stefan would use. "Elena I know you, you would never want me to get rid of Stefan no matter what the circumstance might be. I can live with hurting him, but...you can't." I looked at him again understanding what he was saying.

"It has to be this way." Damon took my hand and walked me over to the couch in the parlor. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, I looked at him. He cradled my head in his hands and slowly moved towards me. I smiled and pulled in closer to him to kiss his lips.

"If you really want me to get rid of him then I will, only for you. Then we can spend the rest of eternity together." I smiled, he would do anything for me and I would do anything for him. But I'm glad he knew I wanted to spend eternity with him. I rested my head on Damon's shoulder, and ran his hand up and down my side soothingly. They sat there for a while enjoying being in each other's arms. Iknew the peacefulness wouldn't last Stefan would be back eventually.

* * *

Damon's POV

I was worried about her; she would never want to hurt someone she loved. I knew that I couldn't just get rid of him I had to kill him because he would always come back and fight for Elena. I knew him well enough to know that. I would be just that much harder for Elena. She was still sitting in my arms when I heard Stefan about a mile away. I knew I had to come up with a plan to get rid of him fast and try not to hurt Elena too much.

"Elena, Stefan is going to be here in about two minutes, I am going to tell him you choose me, and he is going to over react. Ok." She nodded her head on my shoulder.

"Please be safe, I don't want you getting hurt. And can we just let him come in here and see us I don't want to let go of you just yet?" I griped her hip and softly kissed the top of her head. We sat there and I thought about the future I had planned for Elena and me. I thought about all the things were going to do and the places we were going. Stefan wasn't far now, I shifted so I was a bit more ready for Stefan reaction. "He's close, isn't he?" She whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back. I didn't say anything since I knew he could hear us now. I just griped Elena a little bit tighter, she got the message. The door slowly opened and he stepped into the house. He walked down the hall and Elena started to shake. Trying to soothe her by running my hand up and down her side again and placing a hand on her head pushing it softly into my shoulder, she calmed down. Stefan was at the end of the hallway and he took one step into the parlor, my back was turned to him but I could clearly hear him.

He stood there for less than a second and then a rush of wind pushed around in front of me. He grabbed Elena by her waist and threw her against the wall behind him. An ear pitching scream came out of her throat in fear. I quickly got off the couch but Stefan had gripped my neck and lifted me off the couch, throwing us against the wall beside her. Her back had hit the fire place on the corner and her head wiped back. She was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first story that isn't a one-shot and my first TVD. I really hope everyone that is reading this is ****enjoying it. But I would love some reviews tell me if you like it hate it, or whatever I just want some feedback, please. So please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 2

* * *

Damon's POV

"Why did she choose you?" he yelled. I wasn't stunned that he had grabbed me by the neck I knew that was inevitable but him throwing Elena across the room. He saw that I was expecting his moves and he ever so slightly back down and loosened the grip on my neck just enough so that I reach out for him and pushed against the wall with all my force of my legs. We flew across the parlor and hit the other wall.

"Elena chose me because I would never throw her across a room, unlike you!" I spat in Stefan's face. I swiftly dropped him to the floor and rushed at vampire speed to the other room. I came back to see Stefan still standing there, probably thinking too hard to notice his last chance to escape. He looked up at me and saw what I carried in my hand and I could see the fear in his eyes. I had already made the decision to kill him long ago but I wasn't going to tell him that Elena wanted me to make him disappear. Because I do have a heart, and I belongs to Elena and she would personally kill me if I told Stefan. I once again used my vampire speed to rush at Stefan with the wooden stake pointed at his heart. The stake and his rib cage collided and Stefan was now pinned up against the wall. The veins in his face started to appear, he was slowly dying because of me.

"I love you Elena." Stefan breathed out on his last breath. His body slumped against the wall where he was still pinned. I looked back to where Elena was laying; she hadn't only been unconscious for long. I slowly walked over to where she was lying by the fireplace and listen to her strong heartbeat which had comforted me throughout my battle with Stefan. I kneeled down beside her and stroked her hair. There was blood in it, I slipped my arm under her neck and beneath her knees and lifted her up. I took her up to my bedroom to lie down.

* * *

Elena POV

My head hurt and I was confused. But I felt familiar arms around me. I moaned from the pain in my head. What had I done? I don't remember hitting my head against anything. I could hear a soft 'sh' sound coming from above me but I thought it would hurt to open my eyes but I also knew who it was. I felt the soft bed connecting with my back and I hadn't notice how much pain I had truly been in.

"Love, I need you to open your eyes, Elena honey," I heard Damon whispering and felt him touch my forehead soothingly and kiss my cheek. I lifted my left hand and it found his cheek and I could feel his smile. I opened my eyes very slowly and I didn't hurt surprisingly. I found Damon staring at me intently with loving and concerned eyes. His smile made me smile; this caused all of the memories of the past fifteen minutes to coming rushing back to me. I gasped. "Elena what's wrong, where do you hurt?" Damon asked in a concerned filled voice. I just shook my head. He understood and climbed onto the other side of the bed, I rolled into him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tucked my head under his chin and he lightly stroked the back of my head.

"He's gone right?" Damon didn't respond he only help me tighter.

I didn't cry really, I just wanted to feel close to Damon, for long because I knew that I would be forever happy with my choice, Damon. I looked up and smiled, I probably looked like a mess but I didn't care I was with the man I loved. I reached for Damon's neck and he bend down to meet my lips in a love filled kiss. Damon pulled away first and I frowned, he looked at me.

"Elena you hit your head pretty hard and I think I should give you some of my blood to heal it and just to be on the safe side"

"I don't think we have much to fear Damon, but I love your Blood so why not." I smiled and he pecked my lips chuckling. He shifted slightly and I saw him bring his wrist to his mouth, he bit into it. I winced. He pushed it towards my mouth, I swept my tongue along the bite, and a shiver ran through both of Hhis other hand went and ran from the top of my head to my upper thighs. I sucked the blood out of his wrist, it tasted rich and salty I wanted more. Damon moved his wrist a way.

"That's enough babes, I need some too." He smirked at me, and leaned in to capture my lips, his tongue swept over my lips. He groaned, "I do taste good." He mumbled against my lips. I pushed him off playfully, and ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Come join me." I smiled at Damon seductively and swayed my hips as I walked back into the bathroom. I felt his hands on my hips two steps into the bathroom; his breath was warm on my neck.

"You didn't need to ask." He smiled and spun me around to kiss my lips.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. It means a lot to me! (Even if it just 2 words)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey so this is chapter 3. It gets a lot more interesting now:) so please read and review!

Disclaimer: i wish i owned Damon Salvador, but i don't.

Chapter 3

* * *

Damon's POV

I went down stairs after Elena had fallen asleep, I need to get rid of Stefan's body. As I walked into the parlor I looked at where I had pinned Stefan's body not too long ago. And the wall was bare.

Starting to freak out I didn't understand I had staked him in the heart.

He couldn't be alive. Well as alive as a vampire could be.

I didn't understand, as I walked into the kitchen I opened a blood bag and swiftly downed it. Throwing the plastic remains of the blood bag in the garbage I came across a folded piece of paper sitting on the table. I opened it and read it slowly.

_Dear Damon,_

_I know you tried to kill me because Elena choose you and you are worried that she might change her mind, and she will sooner or later. She will realize who you truly are an evil sadistic killer. When that happens then she will come back to me. Now on to the more pressing issue, on how I'm alive, well you see Katherine wanted to protect me from you and the rest of the world, so she got Emily to cast a spell on me that which prevents me from dyeing unwillingly. Which is exactly what you tried to do. So staking me was utterly and completely pointless. I hope to see Elena soon._

_Love,_

_Your forever undead brother,_

_Stefan _

I quickly ripped up the letter and grabbed a match and lit the scraps of paper on fire in the sink. I couldn't let Elena see that letter. I ran upstairs realizing that Elena wasn't safe anymore, I would have to keep an eye on her. I swiftly opened the door to my room and saw her lying on her stomach. I could see her back rise and fall slowly. I walked over and lied down beside her while she moved to be more comfortable her head was now on my chest and her legs entangled in mine. I ran my hand down her back, Elena smiled against my chest.

"Good morning" I said quietly, she looked up at me and lifted her head to mine and pressed her lips to mine.

"Hey." She mumbled against my lips and smirked. I rolled us over so I was looking down on her; she smiled up at me and looped her arms around my neck. Bending down to touch her lips to mine, I was happy.

"We should go to out and make us official." I said sure that she would say yes.

"Hmm well I don't know" she smirked I knew she was teasing me. "Maybe we should give us some time to see if it will work out." Elena was now smiling. I rubbed my nose along her pulse point on her neck and she strained her neck away from me more. I could really smell her blood now.

"No." Elena smiled and I kissed her on the lips and moved to get off the bed but she pulled me back down to kiss me. "Let's go to lunch." I said while she was catching her breath from our last kiss. She smiled. Standing up fully I walked out of the room, I could hear her heart drop, and I ran back. She smiled and I leaned down to her lips, leaving a few centimeters between our lips. "Get ready Babe we got lunch to get to!" I said and planted my lips to hers savoring the taste of her.

* * *

Elena POV

I quickly got ready, I threw on a pair of jeans and a black lacy tank top grabbing my brown leather jacket I had worn here; I ran downstairs pulling my hair up at the same time. I saw him sitting in his big chair; he looked like he was thinking hard.

"Hey, I'm ready." I smiled and in a second he was in front of me holding my hips, I reached up to touch his lips to mine.

"Good" Damon said after we pulled apart. I entwined my fingers with his and he pulled me to the door.

We went to Mystic Grill because there really isn't anywhere else to go. Walking in I saw Bonnie and smiled, she knew that I was trying to decide on weather I wanted to be with Damon or Stefan. We had talked a long time about it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Bonnie" I said as I walked up to her at the Mystic Grill. I hadn't really been out much in the past week since I needed to decide if I wanted to be with Damon or Stefan. I wanted Bonnie's opinion. _

"_Hey, I haven't seen you in forever, have you been hiding in a cave with Stefan?" Bonnie said with a smile. _

"_Well no, Stefan and I have been taking a break for the past week since we both realized that I need to choose between him and Damon." Bonnie had a shocked expression on her face, I paused for a second so she could have time to process that. "I love them both I just don't want to be Katherine and be with both, so I asked Stefan to give me time to decide if I still wanted to be with him. I think he knows that I want to choose between him and Damon." I looked at Bonnie I could tell she was still a little bit shocked. I sat there for a minute._

"_So you want to choose between the two of them?"_

"_Yes"_

"_OK, well what's your decision?"_

"_That's the problem," I said "I don't know which one I want to be with more, I need your help." _

"_Wow, wait you want me to help you decide which Salvatore brother you want to spend the rest of eternity with?"I nodded. She looked at me and smiled. I looked at her confused. "Well I'm glad you are asking me, it's a big decision and you don't want to pick the wrong one." I smiled, I knew she would understand.

* * *

_

_Bonnie's POV_

_I was overjoyed when Elena said she was taking a break away from Stefan, because I had been basically in love with him since I first saw him. I loved everything about him, his smile to how he side glances at me sometime when he and I end up hanging out in a group. He is so gentle and calm, just thinking about him made me crazy. I would never tell Elena that but maybe this was my chance to win him over…_

"_Well do have any idea on who you would rather?" I asked. She shook her head and looked down at the table. _

"_Ugh, I don't think I'm going to be able to make a decision on this." She looked at me with sad eyes; I stretched out my hand and held her hand in mine._

"_You will, let's make a list or something." I said. She looked at me and smiled. "Ok so let's see, Stefan is very gentle and sweet and so were Matt and every other guy you have dated. While Damon is so hot and can be gentle after you get past his tougher side." We both sat in silence mulling over what I had just said. After a couple minutes of deep thought Elena spoke up._

"_Well, maybe Stefan is my type but I love that Damon has the tough outside and never lets anyone in." she was smiling now I knew I could make her choose Damon. _

"_I know Stefan and Damon love you but Stefan could still love Katherine while we know that Damon is over her, because of everything that happened after the tomb." I explained. She looked back down at the table._

"_Yeah." She whispered still looking at the table. '_

"_You know I don't think I could ever see Damon hurting you, but Stefan has hurt you." I said and she didn't respond so I kept talking. "But then on the other hand Damon kills people with no remorse and Stefan would never."_

"_Yeah but Damon hasn't killed anyone recently!" Elena exclaimed quickly, she covered her mouth with her hand. I smiled and I could see in her eyes she knew who she had chosen._

"_I guess." I said, smirking. She slowly nodded; I could tell she still needed to think about it. _

"_Let's talk about something else."_

_**End of flashback

* * *

**_

Elena POV

"Hey" we said at the same time. Damon shook his head. I walked up and gave her a big hug

"I see you finally made a decision." Bonnie whispered in my ear, she had seen our entwined hands and the proximity of our bodies.

"Yes, I did" I turned to Damon and looked at him and smiled. "Let's go find a table." I hadn't really thought about our conversation till now, on her side it almost sounded that she wanted me to choose Damon, I shrugged it off. We sat a booth on one side of the restaurant. Damon slid in and grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. I twisted so I was sitting on the bench but still facing him.

"I love you" Damon whispered in my ear in his sweet seductive voice; butterflies filled my stomach and I smiled widely. I reached to kiss him but moved my head so my lips were by his ear.

"I love you too" I whispered, with that I kissed him and held him tight. I looked at him and he smiled. I kissed him once again on his lips and swept my tongue along his bottom lip demanding entrance into his mouth and he parted his lips. We kissed till I had to pull away to breath. I snuggled further into him.

"Let's get out of here." Damon said and I looked at him.

"I do need to eat." He shook his head.

"No let's get out of here, as in let's go on a holiday just the two of us to get away from everyone and the stress. Not to worry about anything for a while." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to mine, I kissed him hard,

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

A/N: REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I am way too busy from school and school trumps fan fiction :( sorry again. But this chapter is basically all fluff but next one has got a little bit of drama and the one after it too.

Chapter 4

* * *

Damon POV

I had to get Elena away from anywhere Stefan might be; I had a plan, Canadian Rocky Mountains. We had just gotten off the plane when Elena looked up at me; I pulled her in front of me and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't look happy.

"What's the matter babe?" I asked while running my thumb across her cheek.

"Why did you always choose somewhere so far away and cold?" she asked and looked away from my gaze. I turned her head gently, leaning down to meet her lips with mine she smiled against my lips. I looked at her.

"We are here because I have a small cottage around here, I love skiing and I wanted you to try it." I paused and she nodded and smiled I leaned down to whisper in her ear "and it's really cold and I love to warm you up." I could hear her heart rate pick up, I nipped at her ear, and Elena quickly sucked in a breath. She leaned up to kiss me. I eagerly kissed her back.

"Well then let's get going then." She smirked and I reached for her hand to intertwine our fingers. We got in the rental car and I started to drive.

"Hey, Babe we are here," I was gently rubbing Elena side since she had fallen asleep on me, literally. She started to wake and she looked at me, sitting up she saw the cottage we were parked in front of. "Come on lets go see our cottage." I got out of the car and raced to her side to open the door of the car for her.

"Our?" she said to me. I smiled and nodded. She continued to look at me.

"Well I think you'll like it here, it's beautiful and it's safer for your name to be on the mortgage." I smiled but she still looked at me. "Elena, anyone can enter this house unless a human being name is on the mortgage, I need to protect you from other vampires." She finally looked at me and smiled. But I could tell it was still bothering her. "Hey I want this to be our house thought, a place for just you and me." This time she gave me a real smile and reached up to press her lips to mine.

"Good" she said as we broke apart. She pulled me to the front porch where I handed her a key, which I had just gotten out of my pocket and gave it to her. She unlocked the door and stepped in; she turned and looked at me with a smile that I loved on her. "Well let me guess, I have to invite you in don't I?"

"Well only if you want to." I said with a smirk I knew she loved and knew she couldn't say no to. She once again gave me that smile that would make my heart skip a beat if it could and my blood run cold. She took a step back and put her hands on her hips and curled her fingers under the hem of her shirt and started to pull it off and over her head. She stood in her jeans and bra and took a half step back.

"Well I don't think I want a vampire in my house." She paused, reaching behind herself thought I might die again thinking of how I couldn't get any closer to her. Elena quickly took 3 steps forward so she stood a short arms length from me. I started to lift my arms to grab her but she shook her head. I looked at her quizzically. "Hmm not yet I'm enjoying teasing you." I smiled.

* * *

Elena POV

When I woke up I could feel Damon all around me. I smiled as last night's memories plagued my mind, Damon knew I was awake but didn't say anything just drew circles on my bare back. Shivers coursed through my body, and I held him tighter.

"Good morning."He said. I smiled and moaned. "We don't have to get up just yet."

"Good because I just want to lay here with you." I said and snuggled in closer to him, his arms wrapping tighter around me. We laid there for a while till my human needs became urgent. I got up to go to the bathroom and get dressed; when I came back to the bedroom I actually looked around for the first time and realized the cottage was beautiful. The walls were all stone but they looked warm and there was a large glass fireplace in the center of the cottage. I crouched down and could see Damon in the kitchen. I stood up and walked over to him. Wrapping my arms around his bare waist I leaned into his back. He somehow managed to twist around in this embrace and kissed my forehead. "What are out plans for today?" I said after I looked up at him. He smiled at me.

"Well we could stay in," he said smirking, "or we could go skiing, whichever you want."

"Hmm. Well how about we go skiing tomorrow." I slung my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips sweetly. "Or we could do both" I said quickly after breaking the kiss, I could tell he wasn't into it as much as he normally was. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Well I kind of need some blood, cuz you really are trying to kill me wearing that" he pointed to my shirt and jean. I smiled at how easy it was to turn him on. "I can't stay in without some blood so I'm going to go run out and go rob a blood bank ok?" I looked at him for a moment before put my hands on his checks and looked him right in the eye.

"You know that you can drink some of my blood," I said and then moved his head and placed sweet kissed along his neck. His arms wrapped tighter around my waist, he grunted. "Please I don't want you to leave me and I know you love my blood and I love it when you feed off me." I let go of his face and placed my hands on his shoulders to reach up and kiss him on the lips. His lips left mine and trailed down my jaw line to my neck all the way he placed kissed along my skin. I could feel his face change and I braced for the pain. His teeth grazed my neck and a shot of fear and lust went through me. He slowly bit down; I leaned into him as the pain of my neck being cut open flowed through my body. Yet I loved the feeling of his lips there and the sucking of his lips. It was driving me crazy; I ran my hand through his hair and the other down his back while his soothingly ran up and down my side and back. I could feel his every move. I was starting to feel slightly light headed but I pushed that to the back of my mind and focused on his movements and the feeling of him drinking my blood. Not too long after that, I felt him retract his teeth from my neck, I moaned at the lost of him. He smirked and leaned down to kiss my lips, I could taste my blood on his lips but it didn't bother me. He pulled away and I frowned.

"I might have taken a little too much, sorry." He said in a caring voice, I felt him remove his hand and arms from behind me. He put his left wrist to his mouth and bit down. He offered it to me and I gladly took his wrist in my mouth and felt the warm blood flow into my mouth I swallowed it. I pulled away quickly and kissed the bite gently. He looked at me like I was going crazy, but I shook my head and reached for his neck and bite down hard, I felt him shudder against me and melt into me just as I had to him not moments ago when he had done the same to me. I drank his sweet blood, it was warm, which I wasn't expecting but I enjoyed it. He started to pull back a little and I took the hint that I had had enough. "I need some too." He said. I hugged him and he pulled my closer to him and we stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you Damon." I said quietly.

"No Elena, thank you." He said quickly after me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you." I said simply he; hugged my tighter.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it and please review! :D


End file.
